


The Beast's Peace Offering

by zolarnite



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Cruelty, Cutting, Descriptive gore, Emotionless, Finger Crushing, Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knifeplay, Major Character Injury, Murder, Other, Power Dynamics, Ralph Get's Caught Instead of Rescued, Roger Sadistic, Stabbing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite
Summary: Ralph never got to escape, grabbed and tied by the hand of savages. He awaits his demise in Simon's clearing as the moon rose and a boy approached, knife in hand.(in which Ralph never got rescued and instead was captured by the savages. Jack's plan fulfilled.)
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew & Roger, Ralph & Roger (Lord of the Flies)
Kudos: 9





	The Beast's Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I read the last chapter of the LOTF book and I was very squirmy. I had all these images and scenes of torture so I thought to share. I tried to make it descriptive but not to the point of disgust. I squirmed while writing this because it's my first time with real bone breaking painful infliction in my writing. If you winced or felt squirmy then I've achieved some sense of gore haha, kidding. If you're sadistic and masochist then enjoy.

The moon glistened with a gleam that pierced through the night. Ralph’s wrists were bound, dirt stained cloth twisted in his grasp. Fear clung in the air as a breeze passed by, making the boy shiver. His eyes were blown wide as his limbs were tied in a twisted manner. Hands tied behind him, feet tied together as his position on his knees inhibited any quick escape. 

“Ralph~” A voice purred, voice cold and cruel. A figure stepped into the clearing, holding an object of silver. He slowly advanced, as if tentatively excited over a new toy. Ralph swallowed hard, tugging at his bounded wrists. His chest heaved, frantic and shallow. Blue tinted red eyes settled upon the writhing body, glistening in unbridled glee. A sweet chuckle rumbled out of the figure before him and Ralph glared. 

It was a savage, the one savage who never left him alone, Jack. The boy swirled his wrist, letting the sharp edge of the object in hand sparkle; a knife. The way the boy looked at the weapon was like a possessive lover. He held the knife with a sort of reverence, gentle like cradling a treasure. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile now.” With a swift flick the tip of the blade tipped Ralph’s head up by the chin. The pressure wasn’t enough to draw blood, but Ralph bodily shuddered as the cool steel kissed his skin. The danger that it held was disguised within the gentle hold. Jack cooed mockingly, tilting his head to the side, pity clear in his gaze. 

“Now look who’s leader, tell me. Who is the leader?”

“...” The knife pressed harder and Ralph let out a whimpered gasp. 

“Answer me.”

“J-Jack.” Shame and embarrassment flooded Ralph, but Jack smiled. His teeth gleamed, canines smiling at Ralph. 

“Very good~” Jack crooned. He removed the knife, instead replacing it with his own hand. The grip was harsh, unforgiving as he jerked Ralph’s head up. He leaned closer until they were a breath’s width away. 

“I think you will make a beautiful gift for the Beast.” 

_‘There is no beast!’_ Ralph wanted to retort, but his chin was forcibly clamped shut. At least if he were only left as a gift, he could escape. 

“After I carve you to perfection.” Ralph blinked as the implication sunk in before he frantically shook his head. Jack laughed. 

Ralph thrashed and the longer he resisted the more Jack laughed, until all it was, was an empty laugh, void of any emotions. Tears of fear and disgust welled up in Ralph’s eyes as he struggled to breathe. Jack’s smile was gone, completely wiped. His eyes were hard, from blue to obsidian. It felt like staring into the black hole and Ralph feared the mass that was going to tear him apart. He wanted to scream, even though he knew there was no one to come help. 

“Stop.” It wasn’t the words that stilled Ralph, but the sensation of cold metal pressed onto his chest. His shirt had long been torn, leaving bare scratched skin to the naked eye. His pupils shrink as the blade trailed further down until it poked at his stomach. Jack kept his eyes locked on Ralph’s not putting his attention on the blade that was so close to impaling the fair boy. Jack snorted after playing around for a bit, soon finding his foreplay boring. 

“I think...” He trailed off slightly, glancing up to look into the thicket of trees before smiling back at Ralph. 

—“Let’s begin.”

The knife broke skin, immediately releasing the blood that roared from beneath. The red welled up and Jack sharply inhaled, feeling the heady sense of power rush to his head. Ralph flinched and he felt the bubbling sense of pain flare up. 

True to his word, Jack would carve up Ralph into the perfect gift. 

Jack felt drunk, blissed out in this moment of skin and blood. His body craved at the sight of spilled blood, and he used his fingers to smear the paint all over his canvas. Ralph struggled to keep the bile from coming up, instead he lets out a scream.

“No!” _‘Stop!’_ Ralph tried to get out, choked by his own pain. The cloth rubbed at his skin from where they were tied, leaving burn marks the more he struggled. Jack scowled in annoyance when his knife almost lost it’s trail along the smooth skin. It was like splitting open a pig, but the skin was smoother, fairer and enticing. As the knife sliced through, skin parted, leaving a valley of blood. Jack stopped cutting as the knife hit Ralph’s waistline. The cut was a smooth line on the left side of Ralph’s abdomen. The droplets of blood trickled softly and Jack watched in awe as the harder Ralph moved, the stronger the blood welled up.

“I’m far from being done. If you keep moving you’ll bleed out faster.” Ralph trembled. He opened his mouth to shout or scream or say anything, when Jack held the knife up to Ralph’s lips. 

“Nuh uh, I don’t want to hear you...yet.” Jack chuckled as his eyes fell on Ralph’s lips. He pressed the blade just hard enough for it to cut into Ralph’s lips, leaving a small welt. The skin stung and Ralph jerked his head away, but Jack used his free hand to grasp the back of Ralph’s head and pulled him back in. He licked his lips before diving down, eyes trained on the blood that glistened on Ralph’s lips. 

Teeth caught lips and Jack pressed closer, letting his mouth cover Ralph’s, leaving a bruising kiss. Ralph wanted to pull away as he felt his lower lip being sucked on, but Jack’s hold was too strong. The more Jack kissed Ralph, the harder the kisses became, more of teeth than anything. 

“Open your mouth.” Jack commanded, giving Ralph half a second of breath before crashing back in. Despite the situation Ralph was stuck in, he couldn’t help the soft moan that whined out when Jack sucked harshly at the cut. Both boys’ eyes widened and darken as Jack tucked his knife into his belt for later use. With one hand cradled behind Ralph’s head, he moves his now other free hand to pull Ralph’s shoulder closer. The place where Jack grabbed at Ralph felt like a burn to his skin. 

The metallic taste of iron by now had coated Jack’s tongue and he found the taste sweet. Ralph’s blood was like candy and Jack was addicted. He used his tongue to lick into Ralph’s mouth, feeling the hotness of the walls. Ralph pushed back, flushed with a new sense of lust. Jack sucked at Ralph’s tongue and the boy gasped, eyes flying open. He quickly retracted his tongue but Jack smirked and forced his lips open again. He took his time, abusing, sucking, and licking Ralph like he was a favorite flavored lollipop. 

When Jack finally pulled away, Ralph’s hair was a tangled mess, his lips swollen and red, glistening with saliva. They were both breathing hard and Jack smiled wickedly. 

“Jack, what-“ 

“Shhhh.” Jack shook his head, his smile dropping. 

“Don’t ruin this for me, your voice is annoying.” 

“Bu-“ A flash of silver cut through the air in an instant, Jack’s expression soured into a scowl. 

“I should do something about that voice of yours.” He tapped a lone finger against his chin as if in contemplation on what to do. 

“Mmm, I do like it when you scream though.” Ralph’s heart dropped. He had thought that Jack had kissed him for some emotional reason, but now he’s realized that the kisses meant nothing. It was a mere action that Jack initiated for the purpose of tasting a sweet like candy. Ralph shuddered at the implication that Jack wanted to _eat_ him. It really feels like that for Jack was here, carving up a feast. 

The blade at Ralph’s throat pressed slightly then drew back, in hesitation. Jack tsked before muttering, “Later, for now, it’s time to get a move on.” He held the knife back a bit, eyes traveling down Ralph’s body before he moves—

—and stabs right under Ralph’s ribs.

The blood curdling scream echoed across the clearing. Somewhere on the island a pair of eyes snapped open and glistened with the excitement of a hunt. The eyes belonged to a boy, his lips morphing into a cruel smirk before he took off into the trees. 

“J-Jack!!” Ralph pleaded, the knife still stuck in his side. He could feel the blade cold in his veins and the pain that shot so fast that he almost passed out. 

“Hm..maybe I stabbed too deep.” Tears ran down Ralph’s cheeks, dripping down. Jack’s grip was still on the handle and he let out a disappointed sigh before yanking the knife out. Ralph doubled over and Jack pulled at the tied wrists before Ralph could face plant into the ground. The angle of which Jack caught Ralph twisted his arm back behind him. Combined with the weight of his toppling forward only popped his shoulders. Ralph’s head snapped back and he scrambled to right himself. Pain flared at his stomach and shoulders, slowly spreading. 

“Stop moving.” Ralph could tell that Jack was annoyed, still holding Ralph’s bounded wrists that angled wrong from the torso. 

“I’m gonna push it back in.” Ralph’s eyes widened and he only got in one head shake before Jack pushed his hands down with a sharp snap, attempting to push the bone back into place. The result was a resounding crack. Ralph growled as he felt his bone grind wrong, missing the slot entirely. 

“Oops.” Jack wasn’t apologetic at all. Ralph tried to move, but his arms were now useless. They hung behind him, the shoulder bones jutting against the skin it was trapped underneath. His shoulder blades were pressed together tighter than normal and he could feel them push up against his lungs. He wanted to curl inward but he couldn’t move his shoulder due to the blinding pain he felt every time he moved so much of a twitch. He was gasping. 

Jack saw his predicament and helpfully shoved Ralph’s chest in. Another pop and although the shoulders weren’t back in place, Ralph wasn’t arching his back anymore. A sob bubbled out and Ralph looked down at his lap, feeling blood mix with his tears, stinging to his wound. Jack’s eyes were void of emotion as he let Ralph recollect for a while, planning on how to mold his gift next. Ralph stayed still as the fresh pain started to ebb into numbness, the tears slowing down to hiccups. 

A pair of feet entered Ralph’s lowered gaze and from where he was kneeling, he saw that Jack crouched down. A cold finger tipped his head upward yet again.

“Does it hurt?” Ralph glared, though it was weak. 

“No?” Ralph gritted his teeth. 

“I guess I’ll have to do a better job then.” 

_‘What?’_ Ralph quickly opened his mouth to beg when Jack’s hand grabbed the back of Ralph’s neck. This time, instead of kissing him, he forcefully shoved Ralph’s head down to the ground. The other boy spluttered and cough as he inhaled the course dirt that greeted him. Ralph breathed in soil and grass, trying to turn his head. He shook his head until Jack released a bit of pressure, enough for Ralph to turn his head and gasp for fresh air. He hacked up mouthfuls of blood and dirt, the gore dripping down his chin. He was forced to stay beside his own mess as Jack kept the hand on his head while moving to be behind Ralph. The hand was replaced by a foot and it pushed Ralph further into the soil. He felt his head squeeze, ears throbbing. When the foot’s pressure relented he stayed down as blood rushed to his head. He tried to breathe, but soured every time he inhaled the sulphuric smell of his own blood.

“You’re back looks very enticing.” 

“It does, doesn’t it.” A new voice entered the clearing; Ralph recognized it to be Roger’s. 

“Roger.” Jack sounded annoyed, wary in a sense. 

“Jack.” There was silence for a few moments before Roger spoke up again. 

“Mind if I join?” From above him, Ralph could hear Jack sneer and scoff before replying. 

“Go ahead, but follow my lead.”

“Of course.” Roger acquiesced. 

Ralph watched from his tilted view as another figure crossed to the clearing before it stopped before Ralph’s face. Roger crouched down. 

“Well hello there ex-Chief, aren’t you having fun?” There was a hint of threat and excitement in his voice that scared Ralph more than Jack’s cruelty. 

“Chief, should we untie his wrists? I want to play with his fingers.” Roger asked Jack, straightforward and to the point. Jack humphed before giving a curt nod. 

“Careful, he’s loud.” Jack warned.

“But aren’t those always the best?” A cruel laugh cut at the end of the sentence and Ralph paled. He was already feeling weak as the knife wound and cut bled more and more. He felt hands untie his wrists, the grating fabric removed from his raw skin. 

“Seems like he fought for awhile,” Roger chuckled darkly, wrapping his hands around the raw skin before sharply pulling the arm to the front. Ralph let out a piercing scream and his body jolted with a fresh wave of tears. His arms were numb, cut off from the rest of him but still they grated against his nerves as Roger rotated them forward. He laid the arms next to Ralph’s head, fingers in Ralph’s line of sight. Jack knew where Roger was going with his plan, but Ralph was clueless. That was until he saw Roger lift up his foot. Ralph didn’t have time to prepare—

—Roger’s heel crushed down onto his fingers. 

They grounded against the flesh until the bones fractured and cracked, letting out a symphony of screams and broken pleas. The bones grind together until Ralph no longer feels anything. As Roger lifted his heel, the mangled shape of Ralph’s fingers made him laugh with delight. Ralph stared in horror at his own fingers. 

“Are you finished?” Jack had casually shifted his weight to one leg, twirling his knife while he had watched the mini show. 

“Your turn.” Roger wolfishly smiled as he searched for a new part of play with. 

Jack snapped his wrist and gripped the handle of the knife tightly as he bent forward and lightly touched the tip of the knife against Ralph’s bare back. He started at the top where Ralph’s shoulder blades meet. 

Skin split under the sharp edge and the image Jack traced was one of a boar. Its outline was dripping in blood and Jack smiled. 

“Roger, how does it look?” Roger hummed before answering very matter a factly. 

“You're missing the eyes and snout.” A snort sounded from Jack and he tipped his knife back onto the skin. 

“Dig it out, you said you wanted to carve.” Jack scowled. Roger could see the hesitation in Jack’s actions and he wanted to poke fun at it when the tip of the knife sliced in until Jack hit bone. By now Ralph’s throat was raw from screaming and he could let out a strangled sound, body shuddering. 

Jack cut through the flesh, carving chunks of skin off, slicing with precision. The sinews of muscle were cut and snapped apart by a blade. If his hand were slightly shaking, Roger didn’t say anything. The glee of power was overtaking Jack’s last sense of humanity, plunging him into the world of cruel lust. He continued his artwork until Ralph’s back was roughly cut into the shape of a boar. Ralph was seconds to being gone, his vision spotting and he felt his heart squeeze and release into resignation. He let out a last sob before the light completely left his eyes. 

Jack and Roger glanced at each other. They both felt a sense of fleeting guilt before boredom at the fact that their victim was dead washed it over. Together, the two savages cut Ralph’s head clean off his head, blood running thinner. His head was speared and stuck in the midst of the gore washed meadow. Roger cut out the torso, mounting it on a nearby rock before laying the limbs side by side under the speared head. Jack stared at the peace offering that they were giving to the beast, feeling like something was off. His eyes roamed for the source of discomfort before they landed on Ralph’s opened eyes, Jack rushed forward and stabbed both eyes, the sound of flesh squishing when Jack twisted the handle. As he pulled back, he was left with the sight of Ralph’s eyeless face, jaw slack and hanging open. Blood trailed down his cheeks like he was crying. It was bloody, everything was bloody and the two boys realized how much blood they had mucked up.

With a last look at the red stained meadow, they melted into the thicket of trees to go clean off and sleep after an eventful night. Their thirst for blood quenched for the time being. 


End file.
